


A Little Chemistry And The Party We Light

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Freeform, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Sloppy Makeouts, Swearing, Virgin Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith has a different taste in music than Lance had expected.





	A Little Chemistry And The Party We Light

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is a small novel. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Soooooo..... I know I've been gone w/ out posting for almost a month now... eheh. I have a lot going on rn so I haven't had much time to write. I've been working on a really long oneshot in the background, I have animatics I'm making, and I have high school so there's a lot of white noise blocking out my writing time. I've had writer's block for a while now and it's not helping either. Bless the souls of amazing authors like lakeshark, speaks, and company for sparking story ideas in my thick skull. This is just a relatively silly background oneshot. I have way too many story ideas right now, hah. Don't worry, I'm gonna try to post another chapter of El Reloj soon.
> 
> Take note, I'm giving Lance brown eyes in this because I find it ridiculous and unrealistic that so many characters of color in the media have rare eye colors just for appeal.
> 
> If you're into mood music, here's my playlist for this story:  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLeuerofzQ8wVfAJA20UKDQq-qc3HWCG2t
> 
> If that ends up somehow not working, the playlist name is the same as the title of the story and my channel name is Leigh Wade Marley Baer. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Detailed description of kissing.

One day, Keith overhears Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Allura in the castleship lounge joking about how emo he is and playing MCR while saying their impressions of Keith. He hears Lance say, "My name is Keith, I'm the straightest, most emo teenager ever, and every night as a lullaby I listen to Black Parade because I've only ever listened to My Chemical Romance."

Keith storms into the room, pressing pause on their music and loudly clearing his throat. Everyone turns to look at him. "So I only listen to My Chemical Romance, huh? You do realize I have actual taste in music, right? I don't even like very many of their songs to begin with! Where is this coming from? The only true things about that sentence were "teenager" and  _my name!_ "

Lance laughs, looking up at Keith from the floor. "So what  _do_  you listen to then, Mullet?"

Keith barks a laugh, jutting a finger into Lance's chest. " _That's_  none of your business!"

"Then how am I supposed to believe you don't only listen to MCR?!"

"Because I can quote other songs!"

"Really then?"

"Really!"

Finished with his side of the argument, Keith turns on his heel and paces out again quickly, hands flung up in offense. ' _Temper got the best of me again_ ,' he thinks, strutting off to his room to listen to music that would calm him down. Immediately after he touches the "Shuffle" button on his playlist of YouTube-to-mp3 songs- made up almost entirely of deeper nightcore versions of some of his favorite songs- Puppeteer comes on, and his mood brightens.

Lip syncing along to the lyrics, dancing raunchily like he's at a club at 3 am drunk out of his mind, he slut drops as the song closes and "Familiar" comes on, the hook quickly letting onto the fact that it's his favorite song. Right as the chorus starts, a knock resounds from his door.

Too lazy and already drunk off the feeling of dancing to a good song, Keith doesn't bother pausing the loud song- even as the first Spanish section comes on and he opens the door, an astonished Lance standing there, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Hips still slightly swaying to the rythm, Keith feels his ears burn and the slightly nauseating embarassment of being caught jumps up his spine.

His hand very deftly reaches over and pauses the song, and after a heavy moment of silence, Keith clears his throat. "Uh, hey Lance, what'd you want?"

Tripping over his words, Keith's next words are in rapid succession, like machinegun fire. "Cause, uh, if you're here to make fun of my taste in music, go ahead, I get it, it's really weird and with my personality I shouldn't listen to.. well- club music- and dance raunchi-mmf!"

Lance presses his hand against Keith's mouth, laughing at the surprise in his face.

"Dude, I understand liking that kind of music, it's just super surprising that your taste in music is so similar to mine. And I'm only here to tell you that dinner's on the table. But I get it, I'll make an excuse to the others for your absence if you just wanna keep dancing. By the way, that is a really good song for the record, and knowing what they're saying in Spanish just makes it even better."

Keith hesitates for a moment, but just nods.

( _Goddamnit, looking up at him like this is just making me blush more! If I keep standing here with his hand over my mouth, I'm gonna- his hand over my mouth... oh my god, no, stop thinking about the feeling of his fingers over your lips! No! No!)_

 Keith fights the part of his mind that can't stop thinking about Lance, the soft part, but an image pops into his head anyway.

( _What if it wasn't his hand, but his lips, pressed so gently to yours? If he was leaning in with that look in his eyes_ , Keith's attention drifts to the warm shine that's somehow made its way to Lance's eyes, even in the cold light of the Castleship.)

(Oh. _Oh._  OH.)

Lance's eyes reflect the light warmly, their usual dark shade made so much more beautiful by the bright, warm circle of brown around his irises.

A memory returns to Keith of a time when he was younger- only a flash- where his mom was around.

( _The warmth of a loving home_ , Keith thinks, _is what shade of brown Lance's eyes are._ )

Sucked into Lance's eyes for what feels like an eternity but was probably only seconds, Keith looks away. Confused, Lance removes his hand. "Yes to what?"

More confused than Lance, Keith looks back into his face. "What?"

Lance laughs, eyes crinkling, and Keith thinks he might die from all the affection bursting out of him all at once. "Dude, you totally spaced out there for a bit. You okay?"

Blinking a couple times, Keith furrows his brow. "Uh.. yeah. It's- just- your eyes are so brown."

Lance's eyes go wide, and Keith knows he's just said it out loud, and he wishes he could punch himself in the gut. "Um. I mean- it's just- your eyes are like really warm brown even in the castleship lights, and those even make Hunk's eyes a colder shade- and- it just- freaked me out, is all. I guess I'm not used to seeing your eye color, ha ha."

Still rooted to the spot, Lance's jaw drops even more. "You- what? My- my eyes?"

Keith didn't think it was possible, but his own face gets even hotter with the fires of embarassment, and he looks away akwardly. "Uhm, well yeah. I never really see your eye color, and when I do it's not the right lighting or it's from afar. And- it just- freaked me out- I mean, I've never really seen brown eyes like that."

At that, Lance's harsh expression of confusion morphs into a gentle, soft smile, eyebrows raised ever-so-slightly, the edges of his eyes crinkled fondly. Keith thinks he might actually melt on the spot. Lance reaches a hand up halfway, and it hangs between them for a bit.

It seems that minutes pass in the tension of waiting before Lance is pulled back to life by the sound of small, close-together footsteps nearing them and rips his hand down, stuffing it in his pocket quickly before going to walk away. Keith's soft side whispers, ' _don't let him leave,_ ' at the back of his mind and he reaches out, catching the fabric of Lance's sleeve. "Wait, Lance."

Lance turns, resignation on his face. "I- will you- dance with me?"

' _Good going, dipshit. Way to order yourself an embarassment cocktail_ ,' his mind whispers, but he ignores it for the most part, smiling questioningly at Lance, who turns back to the sound of the footsteps briefly, eventually turning back to Keith and nodding.

Satisfied, Keith walks into his room, trying to disguise the little smile of relief as Lance follows and the door closes behind them. "So.. the same genre or should I change to more relaxing music?"

Even as Keith speaks, Lance walks to the small iPod connected to multiple speakers, pressing play. Annoyed by the part of the song they're at, Keith walks over as well and restarts the song. As the first lyric drawls out, Keith lip-syncs along, smirking at Lance, who lip-syncs the next part.

They go back and forth for the first couple lines, until Lance bores of the back and forth, holding a hand out to a very confused Keith. Chuckling lightly after a moment of Keith's confusion, Lance says, "I want to dance."

Obviously startled by this revelation, Keith's eyes go wide and he hesitantly places his opposite hand in Lance's, who pulls him closer and forces a little noise of surprise out of Keith- something between an "oof" and a gasp. Eventually they get into the rythm of the song, but only as it closes and the next song comes on- a deeper, nightcore version of "Wrong."

Hearing the start of this particular song gets Keith's heart beating quicker, and not because he's dancing. This song had always been dangerous for Keith. When he was at the Garrison, he had still listened to his music, but such a large chunk of it was sexual that it got his heart beating when it would come on. Most of them were more domestically sexual, but "Wrong" was so sexual he had to be careful no one else heard it.

When he _did_  listen to it without headphones he always turned down the volume so much even _he_  could barely hear it. Hearing such an overly sexual song play while Lance's hand is holding his, they're already sweaty, and he has Lance staring into his face as if all his deepest secrets are on display there is too much for Keith.

Panting due to a mix of the strange heat and humidity in his room, his close proximity to Lance's chest, and dancing so intensely, Keith tries to escape to skip songs. _Tried_ , his mind laughs mockingly, _and failed miserably, you wretch._

Lance pulls him back, smirking as the chorus starts and Keith gets even more flustered. Lance laughs in the back of his throat, a deep, sweet laugh that Keith's never heard- and might have some flirty undertones, he can't tell. Taking a moment to fully absorb that laugh, Keith then lets Lance lead for the remainder of the song, face completely red.

Fully embarassed, he follows Lance's movements well enough, catching the little wiggles of Lance's eyebrows at certain lyrics and the quick wink as the song comes to a close and a not much better song comes on, "Slither." As the very rock-sounding song starts, Keith groans loudly.

( _What the fuck is wrong with this shuffle?!_ )

( _I have much less sexual songs!_ )

( _I mean, I'm happy none of my "am I straight?" songs have come on yet but with my luck, that'll happen soon._ )

Lance loops a finger in the collar of Keith's shirt when the first lyrics play. "Wearing black, just like you, Keith." Still flustered, Lance pulling his collar not making it better, Keith wimpers a little bit.

( _Fucking weak little puppy._ )

( _Fuck you, brain._ )

"Lance."

Smirking evilly, Lance pulls him close and proceeds to do a silly little dance that almost seems like an imitation of a lap dance- and Keith prays that isn't what it is, because, god, how can Lance be so cute and hot at the same time? Still dying inside a little, Keith releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding when the next song is "Rock your body" and not yet another sexual song.

Lance laughs at the sudden change of mood as the loud, upbeat music starts off the song. Keith immediately starts dancing, more relaxed by the upbeat, less sexual club music.

Lance laughs even more at Keith's exaggerated dance moves and his ridiculous thumb-and-pinky gesture whenever alcohol is mentioned. "Oh," wheeze, "my," wheeze, "god, Keith," wheeze, "What is that?"

Overcome by the newly silly song and its mood, Keith starts laughing too, and they both brace themselves on walls to keep from sliding onto the floor in laughter. "I," wheeze, "don't," wheeze, "know."

Breaking out into another chorus, the next song coming on does not help their laughter. As "Hut one, hut two, hut three go," is the first thing they hear of the song, they both break out into newfound laughter at the Garrison pun in that phrase.

Evening out their breath until they can properly breath again, they look up at each other, and Lance actually listens to the lyrics, and a loud snort echoes from Lance. "Oh my god, no, _Keith!_ " Realizing what song they're listening to now, Keith just breaks out into more laughter.

"My only explanation is that I was a fifteen-year old boy when I illegally recorded these songs off YouTube, and that's also why I illegally recorded them instead of paying, because in fifteen-year old Keith's words, 'Fuck the hierarchy.' And yes, before you ask, I _did_  actually say that. To Shiro. Even though he worked for the hierarchy."

That statement makes both of them continue to giggle, and as they settle again the lyric, "and all you fucking haters go beat your meat," plays and they break out into laughter again. Still snickering a bit, heaving in air through laughs, they wait for the next song to come on and it ruins the silliness. "Zipper" plays, and Keith's face heats until he feels like a molotov cocktail may have been thrown at it.

Lance waggles his eyebrows at Keith again, and his skin crawls because this song is also sexual and that eyebrow waggle might've been a joke but it could be interpreted sexually, and Keith thinks he might explode. A tiny whine escapes his throat, and internally he curses his evil, traitorous throat for letting out such a noise.

Lance eases over toward Keith, and pulls something small and thin out of his pocket, reaching up toward Keith's face with it. Keith flinches a bit, and Lance pulls his hand back to reveal the object. A bobby pin.

( _I just flinched over a fucking bobby pin._ )

( _What am I, five?_ )

( _It's a bobby pin, it's not dangerous, I'm fine._ )

Looking back at Lance, he just reaches a hand out for the bobby pin, which Lance instead pulls his bangs out of his face and clips them back with gently.

( _Like an older brother would,_  a part of his mind says fondly.)

( _Like a sweet, generous boyfriend would._ )

Keith decides to kill the part that said boyfriend.

( _Forget boyfriend._ )

( _I haven't even had my first fucking kiss._ )

( _Fucking five year old._ )

Looking at the floor akwardly, Keith mutters a thank you that Lance chuckles at- that same deep, throaty laugh from before, and Keith just wants to crawl into a hole, wither up and die. He doesn't, a given, and the next song starts.

( _What'd I say?_ )

( _Fucking prophetic asshole._ )

( _Goddamnit._ )

Halsey's "Hold me down" starts and Keith's ears heat, probably red as all hell by now. Lance raises a questioning eyebrow, but listens nonetheless. Keith laughs akwardly.

( _Ehehe, you weird fucker._ )

( _The hell is wrong with your gay ass?_ )

Keith chuckles at his thoughts, and Lance raises his voice. "So.. Halsey? Also, what the fuck is all the background noise?"

Keith hadn't thought it was possible to get more akward, but he raises his eyebrows and smiles akwardly, and he knows this is his worst. Lance laughs. "Let me guess, fifteen year old Keith went to a Halsey concert?"

"Man, back then I wished. This was my 'Am I straight?' phase, ha ha. I mean, obviously no now, but I kept just praying that any female interaction would, like, spark my heterosexuality, and, now I know that's not how it works but even girls thought Halsey was hot as hell when she did that weird thing with this song. I mean, thanks to that I watched the video and was like, 'Yeah, that's pretty cool.' But you know, instead of being more attracted to chicks I was like, 'I bet I can do that.' And I taught myself to do it because I figured if I was gay I could just do it for guys. Plus, I mean it looks really fucking cool. One downside is it makes you seem like a bottom though, hah. And- I mean- _obviously_ \- I'm not a bottom, ha ha."

Lance starts laughing. "Dude, that sounded so forced, like a bottom trying to convince people of the opposite."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not a bottom!"

Lance laughs again, gesturing to Keith's body. "Can you still do it though? I mean I've seen it, but I've never seen a guy do it so like, go for it man."

Keith presses his lips tight, looking down at his jeans. "You better not rip. This better not rip my pants, Lance, I don't have any other pants out here."

Lance snickers, gesturing to continue. Taking a deep breath, Keith drops, spreading his legs a bit and bending them so they'll fold under him, and once on the ground flattens the tops of his feet for maximum bounce, bouncing up and down a couple times for good effect. "There. I swear, if my pants are ripped, you will pay, Lance."

Moving to stand, Keith reaches for something to stand by, and Lance offers a hand. The next song comes on, "Don't you know," but deeper nightcore. Lance stares into Keith's eyes desperately. "Mullet, I have to tell you something. Serious."

Keith sits on his bed, patting the spot next to himself once, offering the spot to Lance, who sits akwardly. "Well, Keith.. I," pausing to gather his thoughts, Lance looks down at Keith. "I...... l," sigh, "Love you."

Dragging out the word love, Lance stares at Keith, worry pooling in his chest. Keith's eyes widen and he reaches a hand out, initially intending to grab Lance's hood, but instead sliding onto his neck gently. Trying to convey how gentle he wants to be through his expression, Keith leans forward and- kisses Lance's bottom lip. "Goddamnit," he mutters, face heating.

Lance comes to his senses, reaching a hand up to caress Keith's face. "What's wrong?"

Keith groans loudly. "Damn my complete lack of experience."

Confused at first, Lance comes to a realization. "Wait. That was your first kiss?"

Keith groans, barely audible against Lance's chest. "Yes."

Lance squeals. "Oh my god! I was someone's first kiss! I was.. I was the love of my life's first kiss."

Keith groans again, drawing it out. "Lance. Wait. Love- love of your life?"

Lance stammers, uncomfortable. "I- I mean- it's just- if you're unco-"

Lance is cut off by a hand over his mouth. "Mmmf!"

Keith chuckles a little, looks up again and presses his forehead to Lance's. "Lance, I.." sighing to get himself ready to say it, Keith wants so badly to pull his hand away and kiss Lance, no matter how bad it is.

Resisting the urge to kiss the beautiful Cuban boy, Keith looks into Lance's beautiful, glowing brown eyes and suddenly it's not so hard. "I love you too. So much. I never really... understood that's what it was. I mean, I would have a thought that could be romantic, but throw it away to save the universe. And, well, I thought you'd never reciprocate. Who ever does?"

Lance's eyes are smiling, and, as Keith can feel under his hand, so is his mouth. Pulling his hand away, Keith licks his dry lips, remembering all the embarassing WikiHow pages he read at fifteen so he could kiss well. Tilting his head to the right, Keith leans in a bit, lips parted only slightly, and kisses Lance.

Only milliseconds later he feels Lance pull him into the kiss, and before they know it they're laying on the bed, Keith on top of Lance, panting between kisses.

Every so often Keith will lead a trail of wet kisses down Lance's face, to his jaw, down his neck, across his shoulders, and stop at his collarbone, staying there for a bit to kiss along the strong, slender bone as Lance's fingers dance in his hair and on his back, and he hears the labored panting from above him. Pleased with the outcome, he'll lead the trail back up, kissing Lance's Adam's apple a couple times heatedly and then proceed to kiss Lance again.

They continue like this for a bit until Lance gets fed up, flipping over to be on top. Eventually kisses grow slower and yawns emphasize their pants until they're practically asleep and Lance mentions it. "We," yawn, "need to go to sleep, man. We can do this again tomorrow, if.. if you want, that is. Are- what are we now?"

Keith looks up at Lance, smiling between yawns. "Can we.. can we be boyf-" yawn, "riends?"

Lance smiles as he falls back onto Keith's chest. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that. Seriously though, we have to get to sleep."

Not bothering to get up and turn off the music, they fall asleep like that. Lance mumbles incoherently into Keith every so often in his sleep, and Keith's hand rests on Lance's back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe
> 
> If you want a continuation, lemme know your idea by commenting because I do not plan on writing further into this; it's a oneshot.


End file.
